the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hewkii/The Trash Man
Hewkii was a Toa Inika/Mahri, and later, The Trash Man. Transportation After Hewkii was freed from the Golden Being's enthrallment, he set off with the other Mahri to find out where Axon and Brutaka had gone. After searching for many weeks, they began to hear rumors of a temple that had been blown up. The Mahri found the temple, and to their dismay, they saw broken pieces of armor everywhere, along with Velika looking through the piles of armor, seeing if he could find anything useful. The Mahri asked him if he knew anything about the explosion, to which Velika replied with another riddle. Suddenly, Artakha burst out of the rubble along with Miserix, them being alive because of how powerful they are. They both began to beat the shet out of Velika, and Velika responded with putting on Brutaka's mask of dimensional gates, and put a portal to a random location in the middle of everything. Him, Miserix, Artakha, and all of the Mahri, minus Matoro, cause hes dead of course, were all sucked in and transported to the unknown location. Trashland Hewkii landed in a land of trash, and unbeknownst to him, his fellow Toa and the others would be scattered around the Solekian Universe as well. An anomaly had occurred during the teleportation where he had been turned back into a Toa Inika. Hewkii got up, disoriented, and started to explore the land in front of him. All around him, citizens of Trashland looked at Hewkii with aw. They all began to bow down in front of Hewkii, regarding him as if he was an important person to them. Hewkii, having no idea what was going on, just stood there in aw. An old, Golden Kualsi wearing being stepped in front of all of them, he wore a cloak, that covered his entire body. The being introduced himself as Tulari, the Protector of Trash. Tulari tells Hewkii that he is the chosen one, and that his arrival has been part of the prophecy for about 30,000 years. Tulari then tells Hewkii that he will become the most powerful trash-wielding being in the gigaverse, The Trash Man. Training Hewkii was given a home in the royal castle in Trashland. Hewkii decides that it isn't so bad here in Trashland, especially since his fellow Toa, Miserix and Artakha were out here somewhere. Tulari began to train Hewkii on how to utilize trash in any situation. He upgraded Hewkii's zamor sphere launcher to a trash launcher, how to conjure trash and trashcans out of thin air, Trashcan Transportation, and the ways of Trash-Fu, an agressive combination of Trashcan throwing and close-quarters combat. Then came Hewkii's final test that would complete his training, becoming a human and being able to switch his form from Human to Bionicle. After Hewkii said the ancient chant, IT'S MY CHARACTER I'M THE TRASH MAN I COME OUT, I THROW TRASH, ALL OVER THE RING AND THEN, I START EATING GARBAGE AND THEN I PICK UP THE TRASH CAN, AND I BASH THE GUY ON THE HEAD He turned into The Trash Man, enduring a large amount of pain. If Hewkii had not went through his training in the ways of trash, he would have been destroyed. After Hewkii became the Trash Man, his human name was decided, and it would be Danny Devito. Solek After Hewkii finally was able to switch his form between Hewkii and The Trash Man, Tulari told Hewkii about Solek and the amazing things he has done, and that there is a world outside of Trashland, with many of Bionicles just like him, but not to leave until his time came, because he would be killed by the evil Tanmanians. Hewkii's first battle under the Solekian Rebellion and Trashland, was to take back a planet that the Tanmanians had completely gained control of. Hewkii was sent into battle as a warrior of the Trashland army, and completely obliterated everything in his path with his newfound abilities. After this battle, Hewkii was named as the General and the leader of the Trashland army. Grand Uncle Hitler Hewkii worked on a clone with Trashland that would make a clone of Hitler, and this clone would end up being a good person instead of a bad one. After they were done making the clone, Grand Uncle Hitler (the name of the clone) browsed the internet, and came across memes. Grand Uncle Hitler ended up loving memes, and Hewkii had to direct Hitler away from the stale memes, and have him only look at dank memes. Hewkii got Hitler a fedora, and told him to imbue the power of stale memes into it, so he could weaken his enemies with stale memes. The Prophesied Heroes Hewkii was told of the prophesied heroes of Solek, and that they were coming towards him with a Tanmezoki on their tail, and that they needed assistance. The Trash Man directed all of the warriors of Trashland where to attack the Tanmezoki, and eventually, with the help of the chosen heroes, the Tanmezoki was defeated. Tulari told The Trash Man that it was time for him to depart from Trashland and help the Solekians. The Trashman became good friends with the Solekian hero Onuvaak. Revealing Himself The Trashman, not revealing he was Toa Hewkii at first, eventually did reveal it to the Solekians when he realized that Grand Uncle Hitler had gone rogue and followed the path of the original Hitler, and joined the Tanmanians. Hewkii was heartbroken that someone he had trained in how to utilize stale memes to destroy enemies had betrayed him, just for power. This caused The Trashman to reveal himself as Inika Hewkii, and he fought Grand Uncle Hitler by himself, eventually killing him and taking the Swords of Solek from his body. Hero Factory Eventually when Hewkii was on a mission with the Prophesied Heroes, he and Onuvaak were captured by hero factory to be experimented on. Hewkii and Onuvaak suffered damage from a Mesonakian Assassin during an attempted escape from Hero Factory HQ. Hero Factory only had time to experiment on Onuvaak before they were freed, but Hewkii still suffered damage to his chest from being slashed, and has since recovered from his injuries, and now waits to be deployed in the battlefield again.